Zombie
Gli zombie sono umani deceduti che sono stati rianimati grazie all'influenza dell'elemento 115 sui cadaveri. Sono i principali antagonisti della modalità Zombie. Nonostante le origini degli zombie siano piuttosto vaghe, si possono trovare varie radio durante il gioco che raccontano vari incidenti che possono aver portato alla loro creazione. è stato causato dall'elemento 115, un minerale trovato in alcune meteore in grado di rianimare le cellule vitali morte. Una meteora contenente elemento 115 può essere vista nella mappa Shi No Numa, in una delle aree paludose. Frammenti di quella meteora possono essere trovati anche in Kino der Toten, Call of the Dead e Shangri-La. Inoltre, sono visibili anche in Moon. La prima comparsa degli zombie avvenne in francia tra il 1917 e il 1918, durante la prima guerra mondiale, dove i tedeschi hanno scoperto l'elemento 115. In ogni caso però, gli zombie sono sempre esistiti sin dal medioevo, come si può vedere dalla presenza degli Zombie Templari. Durante i lavori con l'elemento 115 per creare nuove armi e perfezionare i teletrasporti il Dr. Ludwig Maxis, uno scienziato tedesco, scoprì che poteva essere utilizzato anche per rianimare le cellule morte. Sfortunatamente, erano inutilizzabili come armata, poichè seguivano il proprio istinto, e, a quel punto, Edward Richtofen decise di tradire Maxis per continuare le ricerche da solo. Un giorno, Maxis utilizzo il cane di sua figlia Samantha, Fluffy (che aspettava dei cuccioli) per i suoi esperimenti con il teletrasporto. Qualcosa andò storto e Fluffy si trasformò nel primo Cane Infernale (Hellhound). A quel punto Richtofen iniziò il suo piano, chiudendo nella stanza del teletrasporto Maxis e la figlia insieme a Fluffy. I Cani Infernali sono zombie speciali che appaiono in buona parte delle mappe, separati dagli zombie normali. Appaiono in Shi No Numa e Der Riese (World at War), in Kino Der Toten e Moon (Black Ops) e in TranZit (Black Ops 2, con impostazioni particolari). Un rombo di tuono e un suono di chitarra distorto si possono sentire all'inizio di un loro round, insieme all'Annunciatore Demoniaco che dirà "Il migliore amico del diavolo!". In questi round la mappa viene ricoperta dalla nebbia. Gli Hellhound altro non sono che i cuccioli di Fluffy, trasformata da Maxis Richtofen nell'Hellhound originale. Possono teletrasportarsi per apparire sulla mappa, e un fulmine marca il punto dove spawnano. Sono più deboli degli zombie normali, ma sono molto più veloci e possono apparire ovunque nella mappa, invece che in posizioni prefissate. In Der riese, dopo il round 16, inizieranno ad apparire insieme agli zombie, ma avranno ancora i loro round dedicati. Quando l'ultimo Cane Infernale viene abbattuto rilascerà il power up che porta le munizioni al massimo. Quando un round si conclude su Der riese e Kino der Toten si possono sentire alcune note di "Beauty of annihilation". Un discorso simile vale per il "Pentagon Thief", uno zombie speciale presente solo in Five che, nei round a lui dedicati, inseguirà il giocatore per rubargli l'arma selezionata e sparire subito dopo. Five e Kino der Toten hanno un nuovo zombie speciale, i Viscidoni (Crawler zombie), esperimenti falliti di Maxis che camminano su quattro zampe, hanno la faccia decisamente deformata e, alla loro morte, esplodono e rilasciano una nube di gas Nova 6. Ascension ha il proprio tipo di zombie speciale, le scimmie spaziali (Space Monkeys). Sono scimmie appartenenti al programma spaziale russo che sono entrate in contatto con l'elemento 115. Subito dopo il loro arrivo, inizieranno ad attaccare i distributori delle bibite e, se dovessero riuscire a disattivarne uno, il giocatore perderà quella bibita e il distributore sarà inutilizzabile per alcuni minuti. Se vengono uccise tutte prima che riescano a raggiungere un distributore, lasceranno una bibita casuale gratis alla fine del round. In Call of the Dead, George Romero appare come uno zombie speciale e continuerà a inseguire il giocatore fino alla sua morte. Ha una vita molto alta e quando viene colpito andrà in una modalità "Berserk", anche se le aree con l'acqua possono essere usate per calmarlo temporaneamente. L'eliminazione istantanea e la bomba sono completamente inutili contro di lui e, quando prese, si metterà a ridere. Può anche lanciare un potente urlo che farà correre più in fretta gli zombie intorno a lui. Quando muore rilascerà la Death Machine e una bibita casuale gratis. Se ucciso dopo aver completato l'easter egg della mappa, rilascerà un power up che permette di utilizzare la Wunderwaffe DG-2 finchè non finiscono le munizioni. In ogni caso, non rimane morto permanentemente, e tornerà ogni 2 round. In Shangri-La, gli zombie sono dei cittadini e vengono inseriti per la prima volte degli zombie donna. Le scimmie zombie appaiono qui per la prima e unica volta e entreranno nella mappa ogni volta che verrà rilasciato un power up, rubandolo e rendendolo casuale mentre lo trasportano. Se non la scimmia che lo trasporta non viene uccisa prima che esca dalla mappa, il power up andrà perduto. Appaiono inoltre altri 2 tipi speciali, il Napalm zombie e lo Zombie urlatore (Shrieker). Il napalm zombie cammina molto lentamente e ucciderà altri zombie sul suo cammino. Quando viene ucciso esplode, rilasciando un aura di fiamme che può uccidere il giocatore se troppo vicino. Gli zombie urlatori corrono molto velocemente e cercheranno di acceccare il giocatore con le loro urla. Se uccisi mentre urlano, moriranno anche gli zombie intorno a loro. In Moon, i Viscidoni si mostrano nella variante Phasing, teletrasportandosi velocemente per brevi distanze. Sono presenti anche gli Zombie Astronauti, sono molto difficili da abbattere e, quando raggiungono il giocatore, gli tirerà una testata provocando un danno molto alto e teletrasportandolo per la mappa. Inoltre, possono rubare una bibita in seguito alla testata. In TranZit, Nuketown Zombies, Die risi e Buries gli zombie sono molto più numerosi e hanno gli occhi blu, a causa del controllo di Richtofen. In Die Rise vengono introdotti i Jumping Jacks, zombie molto simili ai viscidoni, ma più veloci e in grado di saltare tra i muri in maniera imprevedibile. Vengono aggiunti anche zombie con armature leggere, che gli dona più vita. In Mob of the Dead, gli zombie hanno gli occhi rossi (non sono controllati da nessun Annunciatore Demoniaco). Appare anche Brutus, Uno zombie molto più grande e forte degli altri in grado di bloccare alcune funzionalità nella mappa. In Buried, gli zombie sono vestiti come cowboy del 1800. Hanno ancora gli occhi azzurri (Arancioni nel caso Maxis prendesse il loro controllo). Appaiono anche le donne fantasma, che rubano 2000 punti al giocatore ogni volta che li danneggiano. In Origins vengono introdotti gli Zombie Templari. Appaiono solo quando si attivano i convertitori di 115, per spegnerli, oppure allo Strange Place. Sembra che non siano sotto il controllo di nessun Annunciatore Demoniaco. Appaiono anche i Panzer Soldat, zombie in una tuta corazzata armata di lanciafiamme e arpione per attirare a sè il giocatore. Zombie speciali Le varianti includono: * Cani Infernali (Hellhounds) * Viscidoni/Phasing * Pentagon Thief * Scimmie spaziali * George Romero * Scimmie zombie * Zombie napalm * Zombie urlatori (Shrieker) * Denizens * Avogadro * Jumping Jacks * Brutus * Fantasmi * Zombie templari * Panzer Soldat * Margwa Velocità Gli zombie hanno varie velocità, ovvero: * Una camminata lenta. * In Shi No Numa, muoveranno le spalle verso i giocatori. * I Nazi zombie, a volte, faranno la marcia dell'esercito nazista (primi round). * Una camminata normale con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo. * Una corsetta con le braccia ritte davanti a loro. * Una corsa veloce. * Uno scatto. * In Ascension, gli zombie potrebbero abbassarsi e fare una capriola verso di loro, oppure fare un sidestep di lato, come le squadre Spetsnaz. * In Moon, quando all'aperto, galleggeranno a causa dell'assenza di gravità. * In TranZit, gli zombie che inseguono il pullman correrrano ad una velocità assurda, rendendoli i più veloci del gioco. * Quando sul pullman, perderanno l'equilibrio a causa del movimento. Comportamento Attaccheranno i giocatori solo tramite attacchi fisici, non possono usare armi. Possono essere menomati, ma continueranno comunque ad attaccare il giocatore. Da notare, che è impossibile distruggere le gambe di uno zombie per farlo strisciare se ha già perso un braccio. Gli zombie lasceranno stare i giocatori atterrati e si dirigeranno verso il giocatore attivo più vicino. Possono essere distratti attacandoli o avvicinandosi troppo. In altri casi, una scimmietta esplosiva o un umano creato con la VR-11 possono distrarli per breve tempo. Secondo George Barkley, gli umani che si stanno zombificando hanno brevi amnesie, psicosi e paranoia. Vita La vita di uno zombie aumenterà ogni round. Inizialmente avranno 150 di vita, aggiungendo 100 a ogni round fino al round 10, poi aggiungendo il 10% ogni round. Moltiplicatori di danno Ogni arma può danneggiare uno zombie. Un colpo alla testa o al collo moltiplicherà il danno per 2.0, al petto per 1.5 e agli arti per 1.0 Curiosità Generale * Il giocatore può usare l'arma degli zombie (chiamata giustamente "CERVELLIII") con un codice. * Gli zombie senza testa continueranno a ricevere danno fino alla loro morte. Inoltre un qualsiasi colpo li ucciderà istantaneamente. * Se uno zombie non riesce ad attaccare un giocatore entro un certo lasso di tempo, morirà per farne spawnare un altro. * Il colore dei loro occhi dipende dall'Annunciatore Demoniaco: ** Gialli per Samantha ** Azzurri per Richtofen ** Arancioni per Maxis ** Rossi (nessuno li controlla) ** Bianchi-viola (solo zombie templari) * L'ultimo zombie si metterà a correre. World at War * Se si tira una granata a uno zombie che sta uscendo dal terreno, si rannicchierà. Black Ops 2 * Si può intravedere uno zombie nel party finale della campagna. * Zombie che camminano possono apparire anche in round avanzati. ** Non è il caso di Origins, ovviamente.